


Licor

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Licor

  
**Licor**   


  
La explicación vino cuando Harry ya estaba sobre la mesa desabrochándose la camisa y lanzando la corbata hacia un rincón, así que no la escuchó.

 

Draco intentó explicarle de nuevo, de verdad lo hizo, pero explicar algo con dos lenguas en la boca de uno es un asunto complicado. Sin embargo, férreamente, Draco continuó intentando… pero las manos de Harry moviéndose con torpeza para sacarle la ropa lo distrajeron de su noble misión. Y volvió a intentarlo, en serio, a pesar de los gemidos que lo interrumpían cada dos segundos y de las nubes que poblaron su vista al poco tiempo y de los ‘sí’ que se adueñaban de sus labios.

 

Al otro día, envuelto en una bata, Draco le llevó una poción para la resaca. Cuando Harry estuvo despierto, pudo explicarle que la poción con la que lo había curado el día anterior contenía algunos ingredientes que…

 

-          Malfoy, ¡¿me llenaste de licor?!

-          Por supuesto que no – reclamó Draco -. El licor no es más que una degradante copia muggle de las pociones sanadoras de los magos italianos del siglo XII. 

-          ¿Lo leíste en Historia de Hogwarts? – resopló Harry, intentando encontrar el lado gracioso en un momento tan vergonzoso para él como lo era ese. La noche anterior se había tirado a Draco Malfoy.

 

Draco arrugó la nariz y resopló.

 

-          Honestamente, Potter, ¿te consideras un mago?

-          Honestamente, Malfoy, ¿no pudiste darme esta explicación  _antes?_

Y el rubio simplemente abrió la boca, pero ninguna respuesta pudo salir de ella. La cerró enseguida y miró hacia otro lado, intentando disimular el ligero rubor que teñía su rostro.


End file.
